Daniel Diaz/Gallery
This article features images of the character Daniel Diaz. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-daniel34-itw.jpg EGX Rezzed 2019 Panel Interview - Sean & Daniel Concept Art Edit (30m47s).png|Concept artwork from the EGX 2019 interview. Episode One - "Roads" S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 21.png|Daniel walking with Sean along the roadside. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 26.png|Daniel and Sean looking at a Chock-O-Crisp bar through a car window. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 50.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 05.png|Daniel smiling towards Sean at their campfire. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 19.png|Daniel pressed up against a Power Bear-themed claw machine in Bear Station. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 13.png|Daniel and Sean standing by an unconscious Hank. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 07.png|Daniel attempting to cover up Mushroom's barking in Brody's car. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 08.png|Daniel sleeping in the back seat of Brody's car at Otter Point. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 15.png|Daniel and Sean speaking with Brody at a beach near Three Seals Motel. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Daniel and Sean watching as Brody drives away. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Daniel and Sean watching the Hawt Dawg Man cartoon in their room. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 25.png|Daniel dancing with Sean on the bed. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 34.png|Daniel upon learning of his father's death. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 39.png|Daniel confronting Sean about lying to him. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 44.png|Daniel telling Sean to never lie to him again. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 47.png|Daniel being comforted by Sean. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 02.png|Daniel and Sean on a bus ride. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 05.png|Daniel gazing out the window of the bus. Episode Two - "Rules" LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 07.png|Daniel testing his power on a large rock. 532210_20190130124351_1.png|Daniel after completing the first two training tasks. 532210_20190130162231_1.png|Daniel going over Sean's rules regarding his power. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 09.png|Daniel talking with Sean about visiting their grandparents' house. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 10.png|Daniel levitating a plate of ravioli over to Mushroom. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 27.png|Daniel sleeping on a mattress. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 08.png|Daniel after coming across the puma that killed Mushroom. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 10.png|Daniel twisting the puma's neck. (determinant) 532210_20190130211951_1.png|Daniel being held back from protecting Mushroom's body. (determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 25.png|Daniel mourning Mushroom's death at her makeshift headstone. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 04.png|Daniel after tripping into the snow on their way to Beaver Creek. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 17.png|Daniel receiving a piggyback ride from Sean during their journey. 532210_20190202132659_1.png|Daniel hesitantly looking up at his grandmother, Claire Reynolds. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 12.png|Daniel wearing one of the Reynolds' old sweaters. 532210_20190202145854_1.png|Daniel lying with Sean in bed in the Reynolds' guest room. LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 14.png|Daniel saving Chris Eriksen from falling from his tree house. LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 16.png|Daniel waving with Sean at Chris after saving him. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 10.png|Daniel doing the Spirit Squad pose with Chris. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 13.png|Daniel and Chris begging Sean to let them go shopping with Charles. 532210_20190203163959_1.png|Daniel being reprimanded by Sean at the Christmas tree market. LiS2E2S9 - Confessions 06.png|Daniel playing with Chris outside Charles' car. 532210_20190201184806_1.png|Daniel entering his mother's bedroom for the first time. 532210_20190201190016_1.png|Daniel confronting Claire in his mother's bedroom. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 17.png|Daniel using his power on Stephen's fallen cabinet. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 25.png|Daniel tearing up as Claire directs him and Sean to escape. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 35.png|Daniel upon being given Chris' cape before leaving. LiS2E2S11_-_Breaking_Free_02.png|Daniel talking about Chris with Sean at the train tracks. Episode Three - "Wastelands" LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 03.png|Daniel being caught taking a watch from Sean's room. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 04.png|Daniel trapped in Sean's headlock. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel protesting to Esteban about Sean. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_02.png|Daniel being held from the arm by Esteban while being scolded. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 09.png|Daniel hugging Sean in his room after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel smiling after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after Finn redirects his attention to Sean during practice. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_03.png|Daniel telling Sean that he's not a little kid anymore. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel asking Sean why they can't seek Karen's help. (TBC) Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban on a ski trip. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|An old photo of Sean holding a baby Daniel. ("Rules") Daniel_Diaz_and_Noah_-_Lazer_Tag_Photo.png|Daniel and Noah playing laser tag. ("Wastelands") Category:Character Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Character Gallery (Season 2)